¡Historias de Amor que parecen parodias!
by amary-san
Summary: Pasen y lean! ya veran que todo no es lo que parece!


_**¡Historias De Amor que parecen Parodias!**_

Una chica con la vista perdida en el espejo de su habitación se encontraba pensando en lo que estaba viviendo hasta ahora, sin cavilarlo o ponerla sobre aviso sintió el escozor de las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos azules opacos.

Se escuchaba una música de fondo, esa habitación que de día se veía de colores verdes claros, ahora había penumbras solo una lámpara con una luz media le daba un poco de visibilidad a la chica para poder seguir acicalándose para ir al encuentro de su juicio, aunque este se había llevado acabo el martes pasado y el día de hoy siendo martes de nuevo se cumpliría su condena… las ventanas cerradas era su único medio para no ver entrar a la persona que amaba y decirle algo que por supuesto **EL** no escucharía y como hacerlo si se encontraban tan cerca y tan lejos…

Ella seguía pasándose el cepillo por su cabello rubio como el sol hasta la cintura que antes lo mantenía suelto gracias a un cumplido de el, pero ahora, se lo amarraba en sus dos chonguitos habituales, era algo similar a sus sentimientos porque antes habían sido liberados por y para el, pero ahora tenia que aprisionarlos sin luchar… por **EL**.

Y sin querer, empezaron a salir esas lágrimas que tanto había mantenido selladas y con necia furia empezó a limpiárselas, ese hombre si le había calado hondo a pesar de haber pasado un año de no tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo…seguía tatuado en su piel como la primera vez.

**-Darien…- **dijo en suspiro y bajo la cabeza llevando sus manos con el cepillo aun en ellas a su regazo- **por tu culpa… por tu culpa!!!- **dijo rabiosa y volvió a mirarse en el espejo- **al final siempre la escogiste a ella, y yo sin saberlo…- **añadió con dolor mientras esas lagrimas consumían mas su apuñalado corazón- **y aun sigo triste por ello, que días aquellos cuando nos encontrábamos y éramos felices hasta ese día en la feria… todo acabo para mi, porque como dice Raye el mundo sigue girando a pesar de que yo caigo mas y mas en un fondo abismo desolado,- **siguió ella hablando para si, pues así en su monologo dramático, absurdo y patético, podía libera ese amor que no se había llevado a cabo con aquel hombre tan… mentiroso- **aunque mis estudios me han dado una vía de escape y así tendré una esperanza de salir de aquí y dejar de verte con ella, en la misma mesa, besando tus labios, uniendo su mano con la tuya, despidiéndose de ti en las rejas de la casa, acompañándola a casa- **recordaba ella llevándose una mano al corazón roto y otra hacia los ojos por las lagrimas desbordadas- **Y… verte amarla con esos ojos únicos de color azul profundo que brillan solo por ella, sin saber que los míos brillan por ti…-** exclamo en silencio resquebrajado por los gemidos ocultos de un interior dolor siniestro…

**-Todo comenzó en ese parque…-** Empezó ella a evocar esos sueños tronchados con aquel chico.

_**Flash back**_

_Una señorita de unos solos 16 años caminaba por los senderos del parque hasta llegar a un claro donde siempre se sentaba a leer sus libros de amor, historietas y por ultimo después de una gran inversión de ideas a estudiar y dibujar siempre fue lo que la apasiono… su madre era secretaria de una gran corporación de licores y su padre un gran arquitecto de una empresa Internacional y finalmente su hermana ella era su ídolo a seguir su padre quiso que ella fuera arquitecta igual que el, pero ella no le siguió la corriente y ahora gracias a una beca por sus buenas notas estaba estudiando Diseño Grafico; era la mejor estudiante en todo Tokio siempre le decía la chica menor y su hermana solo la abrazaba y le contestaba "tu serás mejor que yo, en cualquier campo que te decidas estudiar". Era completamente feliz._

_-__**Hola**__- escucho ella al momento que con una sonrisa empezaba a abrir su historieta favorita- __**disculpa si te interrumpo pero me gustaría estar un rato aquí también al frente de este río… ¿puedo?-**__ pero ella solo se quedo con los ojos pegados a los de el cuando el sonido de las risas de un niño cerca de allí le devolvió la razón._

_-__**Eh?, si... Si claro, el parque es un lugar libre además este lugar es muy agradable**__- completo ella al verlo sentarse a dos metros de distancia y allí fue que lo pudo detallar._

_Era un chico bien guapo, mediría unos casi dos metros, su piel era de color caramelo, su rostro era largo y definido, sus brazos tenían músculos bastantes llamativos y bien formados, esto la hizo tragar grueso y sus piernas que estaban estiradas en el pasto eran gruesas, largas y rellenaba aquel pantalón que traía… su vestimenta constaba de una camisa blanca manga larga la cual tenia los tres primeros botones abiertos dándole un aspecto de chico despistado que realmente me atrapo, un pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color tenia un saco pero no llevaba corbata facilitándole un aire de desenfado total. Su rostro estaba apacible pero sus ojos estaban pensativos como si algo le hiciera dudar y cuando los miro se quedo sorprendida, eran de un color azul realmente oscuro, unos ojos que parecían negros, semejando un manto nocturno tranquilo, y sin querer llevo su vista al cabello del hombre era de un color negro azabache, brilloso y liso este lo tenia con un corte a la altura de sus orejas que lo hacían ver mas provocativo, agradable y sexy…_

_**-Wow…-**__ exclamo ella haciendo que el muchacho volteara__**- ehh.. Disculpa no quise molestarte**__- se dispenso ella, pero el sonrío y volteo de nuevo su vista hacia el río._

_Así que con un poco de pena empezó a leer sus historietas o mejor dicho mangas, que la hacían reír de vez en cuando y el chico que estaba acompañándola en silencio sonreía con las carcajadas que la lanzaba la chica. Ella termino de leer el manga y se dispuso a leer su libro de historia junto a sus apuntes, pero el sonido de el señor de los helados se escucho y como un resorte se levanto y compro su helado de torta suiza y se fue otra vez a su lugar pero cuando lo hizo aquel chico de ojos inusuales ya no estaba. Así que no le dio importancia y se sentó estudiando sus apuntes._

(*)(*)(*)

_Ya llevaba dos semanas asistiendo al río, ella siempre se retiraba a las 3.30 para regresar a la par con su hermana, pero el chico de ojos oscuros seguía fielmente sus visitas al lugar. Ella quería entablar con el, alguna conversación agradable, así que cuando se fue a comprar un helado y regreso el aun estaba se acerco a el y…_

_**-Hola**__- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y nerviosa- __**no se porque vienes todos los días pensativo y confundido-**__ a lo cual el chico volteo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de lado brindándole toda su atención- __**pero mi hermana dice que si un buen helado no alza el animo entonces ya habrás perdido las ganas de continuar**__- siguió ella entregándole una paleta de vainilla- __**espero que te guste**__- le dijo ella y el se quedo perplejo- __**Anda, tómalo sin pena**__- el la miro con curiosidad y algo de reserva, que ella lo tomo como algo de indecisión, y luego de unos segundos algo incómodos el lo tomo- __**tranquilo que no tiene ninguna droga y tampoco te lo cobrare.. Que estés bien-**__ le guiño un ojo y se despidió de el comiéndose su helado y feliz por haber dado un primer paso de una amistad._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Se escucharon las ruedas de un carro al frente de la casa de los Tsukino, la chica sentada en su mueble al frente de su peinadora se tenso como nunca pero no queriendo quedarse con esa ganas de verlo se dirigió a la ventana con desesperado masoquismo y abriendo un poco las cortinas vio ha aquel chico que le desgarraba el corazón entraba por las rejas y se detenía en la mitad del camino para subir la vista y encontrarse con la de la chica que se quedo fría al verse descubierta.

**- El chico se llama Darien Chiba y la chica Serena Tsukino,** esos dos jóvenes se miraban **EL** con una de tristeza y culpa infinita, sabia que había hecho mal y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca y **ELLA **con una contemplación de resentimiento y dolor aun palpable... Y como acompañando esa pena se escucho la nueva canción de un grupo…

_No se como decirte lo mucho que he pensado no se…_

_A veces ya no aguanto, que no estés a mi lado no se…_

El no sabia que decirle a aquella chica que con sus ojos azules claros le indicaban una muerte lenta que hoy seria mortal y una punzada en el pecho le hizo levantar una mano y llevarla hasta allí, a su también torturado corazón. Pero **EL**, lo había decidido y no habría marcha atrás… **ELLA **tenia que entender que lo de ellos solo fue algo que nació, vivió y murió! Muy a su pesar murió pero en el seguía, continuaba, extendía su estadía ese precioso… atesorado y muy preciado... amor…

_No se como decirte, las cosas que he pensado no se…_

_A veces no te cuento, lo mucho que he callado no se…_

Ella sentía que cada segundo que pasaba pegada a aquella mirada era un segundo menos sin... Y cada vez mas lejos de el. **EL** fue el que decidió y **ELLA** fue la sufrió! No hay mas detalles… Lo miro con un resentimiento fuerte que hizo tragar fuerte al chico y dejo caer la cortina, dirigiéndose de nuevo al mueble en frente del espejo para acicalarse mejor y que el al verla linda sintiera una patada en **SU** lindo y gran **CULO!!**

Pero **EL**, solo quería volver al pasado…se quedo un rato mas allí y suspiro, nada fue igual después de aquel día feriado, pensó, y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaría su próxima prometida.

_A veces, solo quiero volver al pasado,_

_Y andar por el mundo, con tu mano y mi mano._

_A veces, solo a veces…_

**ELLA** mientras estaba sentada al frente de ese espejo que revelaba su frustrado sentimiento hacia el pelinegro, no pudo menos que escuchar esa canción a dueto entre un hombre y una mujer que describía bien su situación así que mientras se maquillaba para tapar los rastros de lagrimas se dejaba envolver por los recuerdos que había vivido con el…

_Si tu no estas mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como vivir sin ti_

_Si tu no estas mi corazón, ya no sabrá como latir sin tiii_

_Si tu no estas, mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como seguir…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Siguieron encontrándose en aquel parque donde ella le había regalado un helado, pero al otro día el llego con una rosa que se la entrego a cambio de un helado y no se sentó alejado de ella sino mas cerca y empezando a conocerse, allí supo que se llamaba Darien Chiba era abogado y trabajaba en un bufete muy prestigiado por la sociedad, tenia 25 años, y bueno no tenia pareja... Aun, porque según el sentía que la chica que estudiaba en la misma universidad que se fue para Estados Unidos y no regresaría jamás. Ella le contó que a veces hacia trabajo de jornada en la biblioteca central y que vivía con su familia a un. El le relató que era originario de Hokkaido y que sus padres se encontraban allá y no tenía hermanos. Siguieron charlando hasta que se hicieron las 5.30 y no pudieron más que despedirse y alejarse por caminos diferentes._

(*)(*)(*)

_Y así pasaron dos largos meses hasta que ellos en una salida a la pizzería se declararon que se gustaban mutuamente. __**ELLA**__ no solo gustaba de el, pero por el momento estaba bien y el solo sentía cariño por ella, pero un gusto por el momento debe estar bien._

_Habían pasado un mes que ellos salían y aun no se habían dado su primer beso… una vez en el cine ella lo intento y el solo le coloco un dedo en medio de ellos y le dijo a modo de disculpa " aun no…ya veras que pronto pasara, en el lugar y momento que menos lo esperas" y con un beso en la frente siguieron disfrutando la película el con un profundo sentimiento de culpa y ella feliz de que el fuera tan delicado con ella; pero después de eso ella había cesado en los intentos y el no quiso hablar mas del tema._

_En unos de esos días que estaban sentados en el parque al frente del fluyente río, ella discutió con el y Darien, solo le sostenía la mirada con mucha determinación no podía asistir a esa reunión y no lo haría._

_-__**Darien, no seas así**__- le dijo ella con los brazos en jarra- __**eres mi novio y para mi esa obra teatral es muy importante, no puedes asistir y disfrutar ese momento conmigo**__- le exclamo ella con una desilusión pintada._

_-__**Mira Serena, no puedo asistir a ese disfrute**__- empezó- __**tengo que viajar a Boston ese día en la tarde que quieres que haga no lo puedo atrasar eso es todo...**__ – Dijo un poco cansado de esa estupida discusión- __**de verdad discúlpame pero acuérdate que cuando nos hicimos novios tu..-**__ pero ella lo interrumpió herida por ese recordatorio, ¿seria que el no la amaba?._

_-__**Siii, ya lo se**__- dijo ella un poco desairada-__**que tu eras un hombre muy ocupado y bla bla bla; pero Darien, nos vemos pocas veces a la semana y casi no te pido nada, por favor amor-**__ le dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda el solo se sobo las sienes con una mano y con la otra la abrazo- __**te juro que si asistes yo...-**__ pero el la interrumpió._

_**-Serena**__- dijo en un suspiro- __**aunque yo quisiera, en verdad yo no puedo asistir…-**__ dijo con la ultima reserva de la poca paciencia que le quedaba- __**el trabajo me impide ir ese día, en verdad lo lamento, pero...**__- ella se soltó de el haciéndolo callar abruptamente._

_**-Ok...-**__ dijo ella con la mirada baja y sus ojos tristes que tapaba su flequillo rubio-__**discúlpame por ser tan niña y no comprender tus obligaciones-**__ dijo ella afligida- __**disculpa, de verdad,**__- recalco molesta y triste- __**bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte**__- y levanto el rostro para cerrar sus ojos hacia el cielo y aspirar aire por su nariz mientras nacía una sonrisa sin mostrarles sus ojos de nuevo- __**bueno entonces mi querido novio Darien-**__ dijo abriéndolos y mostrándole un brillo opaco al pelinegro que no le gusto- __**espero que te vaya muy bien en ese viaje a Boston**__- dijo ella acercándose de nuevo hacia el y arreglándole el cuello del saco- __**Nos veremos pronto y acuérdate de llamar-**__ le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo abrazo brevemente y se alejo corriendo de el después de recoger sus cosas._

_**-Serena**__- suspiro Darien- __**lo siento…**_

_Si tú no estas, ya no hay mas nada, ni tengo nada,_

_Porque soy nadaaa sin tiiii…_

_Habían pasado dos semanas de aquella disputa y la obra teatral había sido un gran éxito y es que con ese chico Seiya que no se hacia con facilidad. Ella y el ahora se llevaban muy bien, pues al principio parecían perro y gato peleándose a cada momento pero después de que el la ayudara en un taller de biología (su peor materia) comenzaron a tratarse como amigos y ahora estaban comiéndose un helado de chocolate y disfrutando del bello paisaje que les daba el jardín del colegio._

_**-Entonces bombón, cumplirás con el trato?- **__le pregunto el chico al momento que ella le embarraba de helado en la mejilla._

_**-Jaja pues no lo se, gloton**__- el hizo un mohín por el sobrenombre- __**si dejas de decirme bombón por mis chonguitos yo dejare de decirte gloton por comer tanto!-**__ le recomendó ella con un guiño- __**y bueno a donde me llevaras..?-**__ pregunto curiosa._

_-__**Mmm no te lo diré hasta que sea el sábado y lo veas por ti misma-**__ le dijo el ahora embarrándola de helado a ella- __**por cierto y no has sabido nada de tu querido novio?-**__ indago a lo que ella coloco una mueca en sus labios y se sentó debajo de un árbol._

_**-No me ha llamado Seiya**__- le contesto ella triste- __**desde aquel día de la pelea**__- acoto- __**bueno yo solo le pedí que viniera, no que se fuera arrodillado del parque hasta la escuela de actuación del colegio**__- exclamo haciendo sonreír al chico de al lado- __**pero para el fue MUY difícil dejar el trabajo por mi**__- le dijo ella con resignación._

_**-Yo lo haría**__- dijo este en un respiro_

_**-Que?-**__ curiosa cuestiono- __**que harías?**_

_**-Yo si hubiese venido arrodillado desde el parque hasta aquí por ti-**__ le confeso el con una Suave y seductora voz, haciendo sonrojara a la chica de ojos azules._

_-Seiya- dijo ella reprobatoria- __**será mejor que me vaya mi hermana esta a punto de llegar a mi casa y hoy ella hará postre de frambuesa-**__ dijo levantándose y dando pequeños saltitos- __**te vienes o que?-**__ le pregunto esta al chico que se estaba comiendo la ultima parte del helado._

_**-No, mejor me quedo un rato mas aquí y luego me voy a mi desamparada casa-**__ le contesto este con aire sobreactuado haciendo reír a la rubia._

_**-Cualquiera cae glotón, con trece hermanos mas tus abuelos y padres, wao que desoladaa-**__contesto Serena y este hizo otro mohín con su nariz- __**nos vemos mañana entonces-**__ recogió su cosas le dio un besito en la mejilla a su "AMIGO" y se fue._

(*)(*)(*)

_Serena seguía un poco deprimida pero le habían dicho para trabajar ese sábado y así lo hizo, ese día había decidido llevar el cabello suelto y se veía hermoso, quería darle un cambio pequeño a su vida, estaba arreglando unos libros de la cultura chilena cuando en eso le tapan los ojos._

_**-Adivina quien soy?-**__ dijo el hombre a su oído con una insinuante voz._

_**-Da.. rien-**__ dijo entrecortadamente al tiempo que el le quitaba las manos de sus ojos y ella lo veía con un poco de su barba crecida, un maletín y una sonrisa, se quedo impactada, tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo queriéndolo tocar, abrazar..._

_**-¿Y? tan feo estoy**__- dijo el pero solo fue contestado con un abrazo que lo empujo al estante que estaba en frente-Serena- dijo feliz de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo y oliendo ese olor en ella a rosas con fresas._

_**- Darien.. Darien!-**__ decía ella mientras lo apretaba mas hacia ella- __**cuando volviste?-**__ pregunto feliz de tenerlo junto a ella y sin separase mucho de el, Jamás lo dejaría ir a Boston por tanto tiempo. _

_**-Hoy en la mañana-**__ respondió el feliz también de verla-¿ __**como estas? ¿Que has hecho? ¿Como te fue en la obra? Sabes que siempre deberías tener el cabello suelto te ves realmente hermosa!**_

_**-Malo me fueras dicho y te hubiera ido a buscar-**__ le reprendió haciendo un pequeño puchero- __**estoy bien, ahora, contenta y mejor; estudiar, llorar por ti, y entretenerme aquí; y sobre la obra buenísimo nos fue genial… gracias!**__- respondió ella dándole un besito en la mejilla- ¿__**y tu? ¿Como te fue en Boston??**_

_-__**Realmente fue muy agotador pero todo se soluciono con el caso-**__ respondió este en un suspiro- __**Serena**__- dijo mirándola a los ojos con determinación- __**te extrañe tanto estas semanas- **__se sincero el joven abogado._

_**-Yo también-**__ le declaro ella- __**fue espantoso ir al parque y no verte allí- **__dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo._

_**-Serena…**_

_**-¿Si?-**__ y su sorpresa fue que ella estaba recostada en el estante donde minutos antes estaba arreglando los libros- __**Darien-**__ y no dijo mas porque otros labios habían acallado a su voz y ella sorprendida al principio había comenzado a corresponder lentamente siguiendo el ritmo trazado por su pelinegro que estaba con las manos en su cintura y ella con las manos en el pecho de el. Darien sentía que no podía estar otra vez separado de ella. Ese beso que no tenia planeado se estaba llevando a cabo, y lo estaba disfrutando, lento, dulce, con cariño y… ¿AMOR? No... No, el no se podía enamorar de una pequeña que estaba correspondiendo esos sentimientos tan puros… el beso acabo a los pocos segundos pero un sentimiento seguía presente._

_**-Lamento no haberte felicitado Por tu obra, sinceramente no estuvo grandiosa… fue espectacular**__-dijo dándole otro pequeño beso-__** estuviste difícilmente de imitar… mi linda Serena, brillaste mas que el sol… te felicito!-**__ le dijo este y la abrazo mientras que a ella confundida tenia ganas de llorar-__**Eh, bueno pensé un poco las cosas y el día de la obra, yo asistí, y puedo decir que apenas y me aguante porque al idiota de tu amigo se pasaba con esas manos**__- Serena rió y acompañando a esa felicidad salían las lagrimas que tenia guardadas con rencor, pues el si había asistido al lugar y había visto su obra, la había felicitado y ahora la besaba y abrazaba… ella se había irremediablemente enamorado!_

_**-Darien.. Te Amo- l**__e dijo en un susurro para volverlo abrazar._

_**-Yo también Serena!-**__ le respondió este para fundirse en un abrazo y beso cargados de sentimientos mutuos…_

(*)(*)(*)

_Siete meses pasaron entre amapuches y amores. Serena se esmeraba más en arreglarse y se había hecho una experta en besos con Darien, que los disfrutaba enormemente. Pero ella no era la única sino que su hermana Mina también estaba saliendo con alguien que la traía loca. Llegaba siempre tarde y con ojos soñadores, y en la noches me decía que era muy especial estar con el… nunca me decía su nombre pero yo estaba feliz con ella pues su ex novio le había hecho mucho daño. _

_Mi querido Darien y yo salíamos después de ayudarme a estudiar, a veces a caminar y disfrutar más de nosotros._

_Un día de esos mi querido Darien estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien que lo hacia muy feliz porque sonreía en toda su expresión pero cuando me vio se despidió y desde ese momento se volvió un extraño conmigo. Ya no me preguntaba como me iba, ni me ayudaba a estudiar, no caminábamos, llegaba tarde nuestras reuniones, no me BESABA!!_

_Había pasado un mes de ese modo y entonces yo deprimida como estaba no quería salir... ya mi pelinegro no me llamaba, ni para decirme que lindo día ¿no? Quieres salir… "TONTERIAS"; y con Seiya no me apetecía hacerlo. Mis padres estaban fuera del país y mi hermana salía cada vez más con su novio misterioso. Me daba un poco de celos pero no le decía nada._

_**Y Entonces ocurrió…**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_No se pero no entiendo, que todo este tan frío no se…_

_Me duele que ese mundo, que hicimos los 2 juntos se fue…_

(*)(*)(*)

**-Todo se fue al caño ese día**- se levanto del mueble y abrió una gaveta de las que tenia en su peinadora revolvió un poco y saco una fotografía.

**-Ese día se me cumplió un sueño y una pesadilla- **dijo volviendo a guardar la fotografía; "quiero una foto donde estemos juntos" había dicho el ese día- **una foto en donde tu y yo estamos juntos bah! Que tonterías, pura actuación, puras patrañas…- **exclamo enfadada por creerse el teatro y mientras se quejaba levantaba la voz.

_No se pero en mis sueños, aun siento ese beso no se…_

_Y que con una rosa nació este sentimiento y no estés…_

**-Y pensar que el beso mas lindo fue el primero – **recordó con pesar y una punzada la volvió a despertar- **están difícil estar sin ti y verte con ella y ser feliz sin… mi**- confirmo para si lo que no quería aceptar desde hace un año, pues, _ellos_ eran felices…- **eso es lo que mas duele, ¿no?, verlos todos los días, pero no importa, pronto esto acabara y yo podré ser feliz con alguien mas en Suiza…-** Rogaba determinada por dentro, creía en esa esperanza tenue, de que al menos al irse podía ser feliz con alguien mas y olvidarse de ese hombre…

_A veces, solo quiero volver al pasado._

_Y andar por el mundo, con tu mano y mi mano…_

_A veces, solo a veces…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Estaba tan aburrida ese sábado, ya había rechazado la invitación de Raye de ir de compras, la de Seiya para ir al cine a ver "Si, señor" con Jim Carrey, y la de su hermana Amy para salir por ahí. Estaba pensando en Darien cuando sonó el celular:_

_**-Diga?-**__ contesto ella. _

_**-Hola hermosa, ¿que tal estas?-**__ pregunto la voz masculina de su Darien._

_-Ella al principio sorprendida exclamo__**- DARIEN!!-**__ y luego de que se escuchara una risa al otro lado del teléfono- __**bien y tu, ya pensaba que te habían raptado los extraterrestres y por eso no te acordabas de mi-**__ le reclamo ella con mohín._

_**-Lo siento linda, estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo en el despacho**__-se escucho un suspiro y cambio de voz a una seria- __**será que nos podemos ver hoy?-**__ pregunto con renovada alegría_

_**-Si, claro-**__ respondió ella con emoción-¿__**a que hora amor?-**__ indago apurada y levantándose rápidamente para buscar algo decente y extremadamente lindo para salir con su novio._

_**-¿Te parece dentro de media hora en el parque?-**__ volvió a preguntar con duda y otro sentimiento que no supo definirlo._

_**-Perfecto-**__le grito por teléfono- __**nos vemos!!-**__ y con el corazón a mil empezó a saltar._

_**-Siiiiiii al fin mi pelinegro me llamo-**__ dijo saltando en la cama- __**a arreglarme se a dicho pues!!**_

(*)(*)(*)

_Ya tenía una hora allí sentada y Darien no le decía nada. Cuando la vio la abrazo pero no la beso y la miro diferente, que le estará pasando?._

_-Darien, que te ocu…- pero el se levanto y miro al río indiferente se volteo y la miro sonriente._

_**-¿Quieres ir a la feria?-**__ le pregunto este estirándose._

_**-Si, me encantaría**__- respondió contenta de que al fin hablara de hacer algo._

_**-Pues vamos entonces-**__ le correspondió el le brindo su mano e iban con dirección a la feria tomados de la mano, llegaron y se montaron en todo tipo de atracciones pero entonces había una cabina de fotos instantáneas y ella lo empujo para tomarse algunas fotos a las que el acepto, hicieron caritas en las tres primeras fotos en la cuarta se abrazaron y miraron sonriente a la cámara y en la ultima Serena volteo su rostro y se encontró con los labios de su pelinegro y no se separo de ellos hasta que sintió el flash de la cámara, allí abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de sus novio opacos, entonces supo que le ocultaba algo..._

_**-¿Darien que te ocurre?,-**__le pregunto preocupada- __**pareces triste, tienes la misma cara que yo cuando me separe de mi hermana hace 7 años y ella se iba una semana a Tokio y yo pensaba que no iba a volver mas-**__ le dijo ella cariñosamente con una mirada de diversión, pero su novio no se río ni siquiera sonrío sino que se puso serio y trago grueso- __**¿Darien?-**__ cuestiono preocupada realmente._

_**-Serena, ¿quieres un helado?-**__ le pregunto este un poco pálido y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si una angustia hubiera o…así que llevándose la mano al pecho respondió un débil y dudoso "si" Darien sonrío de mentira – __**Ok, ya vuelvo**__- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y ese beso le dio un escalofrío, parecía como si fuera una despedida, no eso eran ideas suyas._

_Se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la feria y entonces…_

_**-¿Serena?-**__ pregunto una voz dulce y sensual; la aludida levanto la vista y se encontró con la de su hermana._

_**-Mina… hermana!!-**__ exclamo feliz- __**jeje yo te hacia con tu novio-**__ dijo dándole un codazo al costado._

_**-Jeje y yo te hacia en casa aburrida, pero me alegra que estés aquí con quien andas?-**__ le pregunto y viendo el sonrojo que surgió en sus mejillas, agrego- __**aja! Con que por fin conoceré a tu galán eh?-**__ y ese sonrojo se intensifico- __**jajaja que bien y donde anda?-**__ empezando a voltear a los lados._

_**-Mi lindo Da….-**__ pero todo esto se fue a la porra cuando escucho decir..._

_**-Kenshin!!! Mi amor!!-**__ y ver a su hermana correr hacia los brazos de __**SU**__ novio.- __**dijiste que no querías venir a estas niñerías-**__ empezó a decirle Mina a Darien que miraba atónito la situación pero dado el caso entonces, escogió…_

_**-Bien mi Reina, creo que su abogado preferido solo vino un rato a buscar a su querida doncella pero como no la veía ya se iba pero se topo con alguien y pues le convido un helado-**__ se excuso el dándole luego un apasionado beso en los labios y que ella subiendo los brazos al cuello de el correspondía con los ojos cerrados mientras que el miraba con… ¿culpa? ¿Desespero? ¿Temor? ¿Cómo un adiós que se iba a decir en silencio a Serena? Quien rogaba despertar del tal mundo paralelo o pesadilla… pero no ocurrió así. _

_**-mmm-**__ escucho Mina a su espalda y recordó a su querida hermanita__**- lo siento Seré, pero es que mi **__**Novio,**__** es muy apasionado-**__ dijo acomodándose y soltando a Darien de su agarre- Dari, ella es Serena, mi hermanita- dijo y se perdió la parte en que el abría los ojos todo lo que pudo, asombrado, extrañado, atónito, petrificado en su lugar con los dos helados de vainilla que se derretían- __**pequeñeja el es mi galán, que me tiene en el hotel de las nubes que son sus brazos**__- y se pego a el de nuevo, pero no sabia que cada palabra era una agonía para su "hermanita"._

_Si tu no estas mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como vivir sin ti.._

_Si tu no estas mi corazón, ya no sabrá como latir sin ti…_

_Mi corazón se paro por un momento, toda la sangre desapareció de mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban, mis ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, mis manos estaban cerradas alrededor de la correa de mi bolso, no lo podía creer… el chico que era mi novio también lo era de mi hermana…Darien me miraba con algo en su mirada que no descifre en su momento, tenia uno de los helados en la mano derecha puesto que el otro se le cayo con el impulso que llevaba el abrazo de mi hermana… esa angustia, ese mal presentimiento era… el beso en la frente era…_

_**-Una despedida**__- dijo ella en voz alta haciendo que Darien le bajara la vista._

_**-¿De que hablas hermana?-**__ inquirió la muy perspicaz de Serena._

_**-Jeje nada hermanita-**__ le respondió Serena saliendo de su estupor- __**pero yo ya conocía a Darien…- **__dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida__**- el visita el parque en las tardes y le gusta el mismo sitio… que a mi…**__- dijo ella trémula por el llanto que se avecinaba__**- Felicidades Darien…**__-dijo entrecortado- __**jeje tienes a una gran chica a tu lado**__- le dijo con una sonrisa fría que por supuesto su hermana ni por sentado dio._

_**-Gra..Gracias Serena**__- respondió este sin mirarla._

_Si tu no estas, mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como seguir…_

_Si tu no estas, ya no hay mas nada, ni tengo nada…_

_Porque soy nada sin ti…_

_-__**Jajaja bueno, mi acompañante como que se fue-**__ dijo Serena con voz ronca y luego se escucho de Mina "es un Patán"- __**jajaja puede ser hermana, nos vemos en la casa si?-**__ y su hermana sonriente asintió- __**hasta luego, Darien**__- dijo volteándose para irse._

_**-Serena, espera**__- la detuvo por el brazo pero al momento de voltear ella ya se encontraba llorando, por lo que ahorrando todo el valor que ya no tenia dijo- __**Serena, aquí esta tu helado**__- concluyo el ese circulo vicioso, factor que ella entendió de inmediato, el estaba serio y con la voz de todo un culpable sintiéndose por dentro peor de lo que ya se sentía y con sus ojos negros, llenos de remolinos azules, lo transmitió pero la rubia herida lo noto, ya había mucho dolor en su corazón y razón._

_**-Con un helado te conocí y con un helado me despido de ti!-**__ dijo ella estremecida por el llanto- adiós… Darien- le acaricio un poco la mejilla a escondidas y se fue…_

(*)(*)(*)

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-Bueno, lo mejor fue cuando me di cuenta que ya el tenia a alguien de su edad y como el quería, según yo… mi hermana Mina, la única y mi ejemplo a seguir lo tiene todo…- **pensaba ella un poco nostálgica-** ay no pero todo fue lo peor cuando ella lo trajo para que nuestros padres conocieran a su "NOVIO" ¬¬ -(si como no) pensó- uy bueno, el plan a seguir es 15 minutos en la cena y una llamada inesperada de Seiya para ir al cine- **dijo y se arreglo el vestido plisado blanco hasta la rodillas que se amarra al cuello, con unas pequeñas perlas de aretes y su cabello suelto que caía ondulado en las puntas un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios. Estaba por aplicarse perfume cuando tocaron a su puerta… era su hermana

**-¿Serena**?- pregunto ella entreabriendo la puerta- **Wao! Estas linda, vas a salir después de la cena…- **pregunto ella sentándose en la cama de Serena y escuchando la música de fondo- **Hey! esa canción es muy linda y la canta una pareja que la hace mas razonable.**

**-Aja, es bien linda y bastante realista por su letra-**dijo incomoda por lo perspicaz que era su hermana**- Mina, será que durante la cena me pueda escapar de tanta palabrería Tsukino Chiba – **Pidió la menor con ánimos de que ojala la dejaran salir, sino se esfumaría y empezaron a reír como locas y luego Mina la miro seriamente…

**-Hay hermanita, te quiero mucho**- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda- **pero me gustaría que te apresuraras porque mi pelinegro novio esta allá abajo esperándonos**- dijo ella emocionada.

**-OK, hermanita, ya bajo**…- dijo ella un poco incomoda por lo que ocurriría a continuación.

**-Bien**...- dijo Mina y salio del cuarto.

**-Ok, viene la prueba de fuego**- se dijo para si mientras respiraba profundo por lagrimas que se asomaban de nuevo- **no me sentiré tan mal delante de el y disfrazare mi dolor con mi sonrisa y nadie sabrá como en todo este año que he estado destrozada por culpa del novio de mi hermana**- y como si escucharan sus palabras la canción se dejo escuchar- **yo luche después de que me entere pero fue inútil… así que hoy solo te deseare… Suerte!!**- dijo ahogándose en su dolor… y abriendo los ojos con otra perspectiva en mente a realizar abrió la puerta y se encamino a la escalera donde al pie del ultimo escalón se encontraba el pelinegro tomándole la mano a Mina que había acabado de bajar y que al mismo tiempo sus padres Kenji y Ikuko Tsukino hacían presencia en la escena así que serena se dio de cuenta como iban vestido todos.

Su madre Ikuko, iba vestida con un vestido añil largo, sin tirantes y bastante ceñido a la cintura con su cabello recogido. Su padre iba enfundado con un traje gris con corbata blanca; su hermana iba con una falda de color beige hasta las rodillas y una camisa marrón también sin tirantes su cabello estaba sutilmente amarrado a la mitad por algunos mechones con maquillaje que la hacia ver mayor pero realmente sexy y su… _**Novio **_iba vestido con un saco negro, un pantalón y zapatos de igual color pero camisa roja, su cabello estaba revuelto, aspecto que lo hacia lucir muy sexy… y **ELLA** tan informal como siempre así que con una sonrisa empezó a descender y por cada escalón una frase de esa canción era pronunciada…

_Y cambiaré…_

**Otro escalón que había dejado atrás igual que sus ilusiones con el…**

_Yo cambiare…_

**Seguía un próximo escalón y así con el, un sueño roto con una pesadilla a punto de enfrentar…**

_Y lucharé…_

¿Luchar? Ella lo había echo hace un año pero no importa el ya escogió a quien amar, puso su pie derecho de nuevo adelante del pie izquierdo manteniendo su sonrisa y la mirada sobre su padre que se desviaba a veces para donde un chico que parecía insensible a esta acción que realizaba con la menor de las Tsukino.. ¿Cuál acción? Matarlo lentamente… con mi indiferencia, desfachatez, con mi…

_Y lucharé…_

YO, Con mi gran angustia por saber lo que sucedería esa noche, sabia que no iba a ser fácil pero tenia que hacerlo, ¿que tenia que hacer…?, lo que desde hace tiempo había dejado inconcluso ya veríamos si me lo aceptaban… yo, Darien Chiba, haría lo que tenia que hacer…

_Hasta el final…!_

El final se acercaba pronto y era por la mano de ese maldito pelinegro que tenia de la mano a su próxima…

_Por ti y por mi…_

Por eso lo haré, Yo, lo he decidido lo Haré por ti y por mi! Seremos felices aunque ahora este muy confuso…

_Si tu no estas,_

Este era el penúltimo escalón, y yo quisiera que tu me extendieras tu mano y me dijeras "aquí estoy" pero…

_Si tu no estas…_

Yo estoy aquí viéndote bajar con ese vestido blanco informal, con esa linda sonrisa con la que me haces sentir peor que antes, será posible que me hayas olvidado y que lo que pase hoy… no te afecte?

_Si tu no estas mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como vivir sin ti.._

Ya no mas la Kaoru desvalida, la que se muere por ti! MAS NUNCA!! Y una mirada de determinación apareció… lo que pase hoy ya no me importara mas… veremos quien sufra con que... aunque algo si hay que saber… es que esta será mi… Ejecución!

_Si tu no estas mi corazón, ya no sabrá como latir sin ti…_

Ya estas al pie de la escalera y le das un abrazo a tu papa quien fue el que te tendió la mano, miras a tu hermana Mina y luego me miras a mi furibundamente haciéndome respirar un poco agitado y tu padre me saca de apuros…

**-Bueno ya que mi pequeña bajo, empecemos con la cena-**Y dicho esto salimos al comedor que constaba de diez sillas.

Ocupamos las sillas, mi padre a la cabecera como siempre, mi madre del lado derecho en la silla siguiente y yo a su lado. Mi hermana al lado izquierdo y su novio luego quedando el en frente de mi… Diosss! Que difícil resulta esta cena, aunque yo sabia que desde un principio seria espantosa, fuera de lo normal… HORRIBLE!

Te tengo en frente de mi y siento tu incomodidad al estarlo, sin embargo, te revuelves pero continuas allí aguantando lo que será tu agonía, la que pronto se acabara..

(*)(*)(*)

Llevamos 25 minutos allí sentados e íbamos terminando el plato fuerte entre conversaciones acerca de la política, los sucesos importantes, las relaciones publicas y demás cosas que como siempre mi padre, mi madre y Darien sacaban a reducir en la mesa. Mi padre pedía la opinión de Mina, pero la mía no, lo que me hacia la agonía menos febril. Pero entonces llego el momento donde recogían los platos y traerían el postre produciéndome un escalofrío amargo.

Trajeron los postres y yo sacando mi celular escondiéndolo debajo de la mesa le repico a Seiya, mi ahora pretendiente y con el que… en fin colocaron los postres que eran un pedazo de torta fría y así de fría me puse yo también. Venia la prueba que dolía, que era la que no quería escuchar, era la que me mataría al final, recordaba que hoy era nuestro aniversario, si aun estuviera con Darien pero este de seguro no se acordaría de ello así que le pediría a mi hermana que **EL** y ella fueran…

- **Señor Kojiro, esta cena de hoy**- empezó Darien y con el mi suplicio, trague grueso y mire a Darien con expectación en mis ojos, mientras que mis padres lo veían con curiosidad y mi hermana con una sonrisa e ilusión pintada en los ojos- **que fue arreglada por mi hermosa novia…**- eso fue un punto a favor de mi descontrol y para rematar le dio un beso en la mano, tome la copa que contenía agua y me bebí solo y un pequeñísimo sorbo pero mi garganta estaba echa un caos no dejaba entrar NADA! Así que se me fue por la tangente y…

-**Coff coff**- empecé a toser (-.-)

-**Serena, ¿te sientes bien?**- pregunto mi papa y solo seguí tosiendo, mi madre llamo a la sirvienta y Darien se levanto mientras que Mina me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Respira Serena**- me recomendó mi hermana y así lo hice sentí un escozor en la Garganta y muchas lagrimas en los ojos producto de la tosedera- ¿**ya estas bien?**- preguntaron Darien y Mina al mismo tiempo, yo solo asentí, así ellos se acomodaron de nuevo.

-**Gracias**- dije con un hilo de voz llevándome la mano a la garganta, ellos me vieron y sonrieron, yo le devolví la sonrisa con pesar.

MALDICION!!! Y es que Seiya no iba a llamar nunca, DEMONIOS!! Me tiene aquí entre la vida y la muerte y el es mi salvación, se lo dije claro, porque no me entiende! En fin esperare a su llamada mientras tanto Kaoru simula, simula que tienes ardor en la garganta por lo pasado…

-**Bueno, continua hijo**- dijo mi papa pasado unos, segundos, minutos... O yo que se...

**-Como decía hace unos instantes, yo e venido hoy con una proposición muy importante que me haría muy feliz si esta es aceptada por usted, Kojiro-sama**- dijo Darien serio mirando a mi papa y a mi me entran unas ganas inmensas de seguir tosiendo.- se trata de… - y mi celular al fin, **AL FINNNN** sonó!!

**-Dispénsenme,** - me levante de la mesa para ir a donde se encontraban las escaleras siendo perseguida por unos ojos azules…

-**Oye, pensé que se te había olvidado glotón**!- le reclame bajito al idiota de Seiya.

_**-Jeje creo que fuiste tu la que me dijo que si estaba en el baño no era bueno llamar por las ondas electrónicas y no se que…- respondió este.**_

**Siii claro, ahora échame la culpa**…- conteste rascándome la cabeza- **en fin y ahora que?- le pregunte mordiéndome una uña.**

_**-Ok, mi linda espérame y dile a tus padres que saldrás.. Con un Kou y listo- dijo este un poco arrogante haciendo que volteara los ojos- apúrate porque sino tendrás tu ejecución sin protestar!- y me colgó.**_

**-Desgraciado!**- dije haciendo un puchero- **OK, ahora la prueba de acero**!!- Y levantando un puño me acerque de nuevo a la mesa!- **disculpen la tardanza**- dije y me acomode de nuevo sintiendo la mirada de en frente fija en mi.

-**Y ¿quien era hija?**- pregunto su madre haciéndola sonreír imperceptiblemente.

- **Ehh, no quieres saber madre**- conteste bebiendo un poco de vino.

**-Si te pregunte, Serena, es porque quiero saber, ¿no crees?-** le respondió su madre con calma haciendo sonreír a Serena de nuevo, pues tenia a su familia e "invitado" en ascuas.

-**Ok, madre era Seiya Kou**- y todas las chicas presente abrieron la boca mientras que uno de los hombres la apretó formando una línea.

- **Y ¿que quería ese chico contigo Kaoru?**- pregunto ahora el padre.

-**Bueno, me pregunto si podía salir con el al cine y yo le respondí que si****!-** respondí mostrando un sonrisa e ilusión en sus ojos que a un chico de orbes azul-negro no le gusto.

-**Pero hija estamos cenando y además Darien nos va a decir algo muy importante.. No le puedes hacer ese desaire…**- dijo mi padre un poco molesto de lo rebelde que estaba, el no me quería ver con ese "pandillero rico" como lo llamaba que no hacia mas que estudiar libretos sin ningún arte.

-**Papa no seas así con Seiya**- le reprendí de vuelta - **además el como ya te dije no es ningún pandillero y para que veas le salio una beca en Harvard y si eso te es poco tiene un cupo en la gran academia de Broadway**- dije dejando asombrado a todos- **así que espero no volver a escucharte decir que es un pandillero con dinero porque no lo es, tiene sueños, metas, ganas de superarse y no dejarse influenciar y ganar puestos gracias a un apellido…**- dije con rebeldía en la voz y mirando de reojo a mi hermana le pique el ojo haciéndola sonreír mientras que un Darien me observaba como la primera vez- **EL es… como YO**- y empecé a comer mi torta bajo la mirada atenta de mi familia.

-**Bueno hija veo que ya te sabes cuidar**- dijo mi mama a modo de respuesta.

-**Wao!! Ya mi hermanita no es mas una renacuajo!!** – Dijo Mina divertida- **jijiji creo que le debes decir lo que me dijiste hace dos semanas hermanita!**!- me recomendó Mina y yo la mire mal!- **¿¿****que?? Papa, mama y Dari deben saber**- contesto con un puchero y yo solo suspire.

-**De que nos tenemos que enterar, Serena**- por primera vez me hablo Darien dentro de todo ese rato, a mi, y yo lo mire todo lo mal posible.

**-Ay nada se puede mantener en secreto!**- dije un poco refunfuñada- **en fin, es que yo envíe una solicitud a una universidad fuera del país..,**- empecé pero Mina me interrumpió.

**-¿Una?-** pregunto con sarcasmo.

**-Ahiii esta bien fueron a tres universidades y envíe dos solicitudes a cada una**- dije la verdad haciendo sonreír a los de la mesa por mi sinceridad - **y bueno recibí dos respuestas hace dos semanas…**

-**Y ¿bien?**- pregunto mi mama Ikuko.

**-Que quede por leyes en Harvard y en una Universidad de España por estudios de artes**- dije sin mirarlos…

(*)(*)(*)

a Darien se le fue el alma al suelo, ella no estaría en Japón, y si se va a Harvard se iría con el enclenque ese…

Sonó el timbre y con el llego un chico alto, fornido de cabellos negros revoltosos y lentes negros que le daban un aire de gran chico malo. Haciendo voltear a la gran señora Ikuko.

**-Seiya**- exclamo la chica menor y salio corriendo a los brazos de ese chico que ahora era mas que un hombro en el cual llorar...- **Familia, el es Seiya Kou**- dijo Serena a la familia pero Seiya se quedo mirando a Darien que estaba serio- **Seiya.. Mi familia**- dijo volteando a mirar a Seiya y picarle un ojo.

**-Buenas noches, señores, un gusto**- dijo este inclinándose un poco- **me disculpo por llevarme a su hija en plena cena si lo hubiera sabido... Créanme que**- hubo una pausa y con una sonrisa arrogante prosiguió- **hubiese llegado antes de que comenzara y así les hubiera ahorrado tal papelón…**

**-Nahh que va... Bueno ya que hablamos y hubo gran aceptación por mi visión futura, yo…**- y fue interrumpida por el mismo chico.

**-a les contaste... "Amor"**- y eso fue un gota menos que había en la cordura y autocontrol de Darien Chiba.

-**Aja, acabo de decirles que si no es leyes entonces es arte**- dijo ella tomándolo de brazo- **aunque no me dijeron nada..**- continuo**- pero creo que lo discutiremos luego.**

**-Y sobre el curso que te ganaste en pa… mmmm**- le puso una mano en la boca.

-**CALLATE GLOTON!!**- Le dijo y después de un suspiro- **ya que el chismoso hablo…**- dijo mirándolo de reojo quien se lo devolvía con una sonrisa- **me gane un curso de tres meses en Paris, al cual asistiré con su aprobación o… no!**- dijo ella determinada pero su madre se levanto y la abrazo al igual que su hermana.

-**Oh hija! Que felicidad que estudies lo que yo quise y que lo hayas hecho con creces!-** decía la madre.

-**Hermanita!!! Mírate puess!! Lo que te dije hace años no era mentira y pues me haces sentir como una cría delante de ti**!- decía con orgullo pero faltaban dos personas mas…

-**Felicidades Serena, sabia que lograrías tu metas con creces…**- dijo un orgulloso pero triste pelinegro.

-**Gracias **– susurro aguantándole la mirada!

**-Bueno, vete antes de que me arrepienta Serena**- dijo el padre sin despegar la vista del vino que tenia en su copa.

-**Papa**- contesto con una sonrisa.

**-Felicidades hija, un padre no puede ser mas feliz de tener a dos hijas con sus metas alcanzadas y tan determinadas como la mujer con la que me case...**

-**Señor Tsukino**- alzo la voz Darien intrépido- **de matrimonio de eso quiero hablar…**- dijo y se bebió lo ultimo que tenia en su copa- **y esperen a lo que tengo que decir y luego se van ¿si?, puedes hacer eso Serena?**- pregunto y ella solo asentía sintiendo la mano de Seiya en la suya apretándola fuerte.

-**Yo quisiera pedirle la mano de…**- entonces Serena no resistió y salio corriendo- **SERENA!!**

**-QUE!!!!**!- Exclamaron el señor y la señora Kamiya **(0.0)**

**-Hasta que al fin, lo dijo**!- exclamaron una pareja que se abrazaron mientras un pelinegro salía detrás de aquella chica… y los padres se quedaban atónitos **(o.O)**

_Si tu no estas mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como vivir sin ti.._

**-Serena-** gritaba un hombre pelinegro tras una chica que corrían sin importarle nada a través del jardín de esa gran casa.

La rubia corría y corría sin prestarle atención a los gritos de su antiguo novio, de su siempre amor y ahora por siempre cuñado... No es justo, se repetía, que e hecho yo… se quedo estática en un río pequeño artificial el que su padre había construido para ella. Se recostó en el árbol de en frente y allí abrazándose a sus rodillas empezó la lucha contra su agonía…

**-Porque, porque, porque**- decía- **que hice de malo, para ver casarse a mi hermana con... con…**- y gemía de dolor cada vez mas profundo**…- Darien…**

**-Aquí estoy**- se escucho pero ella no quería separarse de sus piernas, era muy duro volver a la realidad- **Serena, mírame… por favor…**- y ella como si temiese a lo que sucedería levanto un poco la cabeza y allí vio al chico de sus dolores…

**-Que ha-haces aquí?-** pregunto levantándose y allí fue que lo vi en cuclillas junto al árbol**- tu deberías** **estar adentro** **preparándote para TU boda**- le reclamo en silencio.

**-Mmm…** - se escucho y Serena no lo miro.

_Si tu no estas mi corazón, ya no sabrá como latir sin ti.._

**-Lárgate, por favor…**- le pidió ella con un hilo de voz- **no quiero verte, aun me pega lo que hiciste hace un año**- le declaro.

**-Entonces tu también te acordasteis…**- le susurro y ella lo miro estaba recostado en el árbol con las piernas cruzadas mirando el cielo, como hace antaño hacia… con ella- **sabes, yo me casare es verdad**- dijo el mirándola a ella- **pero no con Mina...**

-**Si yo… ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE????**- exclamo ella en un grito mirándola atónita- **engañaste a Mina con otra, eso si no te lo perdono, te voy a matar**- y se lanzo como una leona a su presa sobre Darien que hacia lo posible por defenderse- **eres un idota, un desgraciado, un chulo,. Un imbecil... Claro jugar con las hermanas y después irse con otra familia a hacerlo mismo o con una perra que ni siquiera sabe como se llama pero tiene un buen CULO!! Uyyyyy Darien Chiba te arrepentirás de esooooo!! Yo Serena Tsukino**…- pero Darien la cogio de las manos y rodó con ella, hasta quedar ella debajo de el y...

-¿**te quieres casar conmigo?**- pregunto el sincero para después besarla con frenesí.

**-mpkhdgskiabns**- se escuchaba en el beso que poco a poco respondió la chica.

_Si tu no estas, mas junto a mi, ya no sabré como seguir…_

-**Entonces… te casas conmigo?**- le pregunto este a centímetros de su boca.

**-No es tan fácil como crees**- dijo ella medio aturdida aun- **donde queda Mina aquí, Seiya.. Yo tenia planes sabes…**- dijo ella abriendo los ojos.- **Además señor Chiba**- grito- **explíqueme lo que sucede en este mismo instante!!!**- exigió!!

**-Corto o largo?**- y con un puño cerrado Serena le exigió el rápido- **ok, el corto lo que sucedió fue…**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-Serena, espera**__- la detuvo por el brazo pero al momento de voltear ella ya se encontraba llorando, por lo que ahorrando todo el valor que ya no tenia dijo- __**Serena, aquí esta tu helado**__- concluyo el ese circulo vicioso, factor que ella entendió de inmediato, el estaba serio y con la voz de todo un culpable sintiéndose por dentro peor de lo que ya se sentía y con sus ojos negros, llenos de remolinos azules, lo transmitió pero la rubia herida lo noto, ya había mucho dolor en su corazón y razón._

_**-Con un helado te conocí y con un helado me despido de ti!-**__ dijo ella estremecida por el llanto- __**adiós… Darien**__- le acaricio un poco la mejilla a escondidas y se fue…_

_**-Serena**__- susurro._

_**-Así que tu eras el galán de mi hermana eh?-**__ le dijo ella un poco triste._

_**-Así es Mina, ella es la chiquilla de la que te hable-**__ dijo el viendo aun a Serena alejarse hasta que se perdió y se volteo__**- porque no le dijiste la verdad..?**_

_**-Porque tu me seguiste la corriente yo solo sentí un presentimiento y lo hice pero tu me seguiste el juego y…**_

_**-La perdí..-**__ dijo sobandose las sienes- __**y ahora debo ir tras ella y decirle que entre tu y yo no hay nada**__- iba a realizar la acción cuando…_

_**-No señor, comenzamos esto y lo seguiremos además yo también necesito este plan de confusión**__- viendo la cara de extrañeza__**- me explico ahí un chico que estudia con Serena que me encanta, y ella esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo al cual bese y también me acosté en una noche de copas… una noche loca… si dejamos que Serena siga pensándolo..**_

_**-Mina estas loca estoy arriesgándome a perder a Serena**__- le reprendió este._

_**-Tranquilo amigo!! No la perderás yo te ayudare y tu lo harás conmigo…**__- dijo ella aclarándolo pero no muy convencido acepto._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-**Yo me fui diez meses a Boston por un caso judicial y al que viste con ella todo el tiempo fue a mi hermano gemelo, Kai Chiba del cual se enamoro pero hace poco terminaron y desde siempre le gusto Seiya, así que…**

-**Mientras tu la ayudabas… ella… ella... Ella… LA MATOOOOOO!!!**- Dijo pero el la tomo del brazo y…

-**Cuando volví hace dos semanas, me encontré con esa mirada que no me gustaba nada y fue cuando mi hermano me explico y bueno supe que estabas saliendo con Kou y tu hermana se puso como loca hasta que al final , le confeso lo que sentía y se hicieron novios.. Llevan una semana…**

-**Ese mequetrefe… (¬¬)-** Serena se sentía traicionada., furiosa, usada!! Pero ahora entendía porque su pelinegro siempre la trato tan diferente en todos estos meses… era bueno, en cierta parte, saber la verdad- **mmm.. Ósea que todos ustedes jugaron a la muñeca conmigo..**

-**Ehh, fue sin intención**- dijo el rápido pero recibió un gran coscorrón de vuelta- **auchhh eso duele…**

**-¡¡Que bien!! Que bueno que Te dolió…** **Yo sentí eso mucho peor en todos estos meses**- le reclamo sufrida y el la miro arrepentido- **ja! Me alegro y aun tengo algunas preguntas…**- dijo esta con un aura amenazante.

-**Como cuales?**- pregunto temeroso el pelinegro.

**-Ese día que estábamos en el parque y que tu felizmente estabas hablando por teléfono, pero cuando me vistes colgaste.. Con quien hablabas..? –**indago la rubia

**-Estaba hablando con mi amigo Andrew que es capitán de un crucero y bueno estaba planeando uno contigo por 15 días.- **respondió serio**- pensaste que te engañaba- **Serena Asintió y el negó con la cabeza**- típico…**

**-¿Porque ya no me besabas cuando salíamos?-** pregunto creyéndole de a poco.

-**Porque después de esos días tendría que ir a Boston de nuevo por vastos meses…**- dijo el avergonzado- **Y no quería acostumbrarme a tus besos porque son muy ricos, aunque ganas no me faltaron, la verdad, así que decidí abstenerme pero aun así no pude dejar la necesidad de verte, ****por eso quería pasar unos día contigo en el crucero antes de irme- **emitió como niño regañado.

**-Ahm… de donde conociste a mi hermana?**

**-Estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo pero en nuestra fiesta de graduación…** - omitió ese pequeño detalle del desliz- **nos conocimos mejor..**

**-mmm… ibas a salir con mi hermana ese día que fuimos a la feria?**

-**No, ella me había comentado que iba a ir, sinceramente, somos los mejores amigos pero de allí no hemos pasado a mayores.. Ese día cuando nos vistes, no fue planeado ni mucho menos fue una causalidad del destino… yo fui contigo por qué era a ti a quien quería lleva**r…- termino de decir el pelinegro.

-**Ok, ahora yo tengo una respuesta con respecto a tu pregunta de matrimonio… es… NO!!**- dijo fuerte y decidida mirándolo un poco inclinada hacia el frente y los brazos en jarra sin olvidar los ojos entrecerrados.

Darien se quedo boquiabierto- **pero porque ¿?**

**-Conquístame, enamórame otra vez…**- le dijo ella sensual al oído estremeciéndolo- **hazme sentir que soy única en tu vida, convénceme de que no quieres a nadie mas y quítame estas inseguridades, ****sedúceme… demuéstrame que TU te quieres casar conmigo..**

**-Pero es que yo no te quiero**- viendo la cara de incredulidad de ella, eso era el colmo!- **YO TE AMO**- alzo la voz el también..

_Si tu no estas, ya no hay mas nada, ni tengo nada…_

-**jajaja yo también, pero ando medio confusa entre todo lo que paso- **le explico-**además no creas que te perdonare fácil ok… llore muuuchoooo por ti**- el la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

**-Ya entendí lo que quieres… y lo haré**- le dijo el separándose de ella- **señorita Serena****, quisiera ser mi novia…****-** pregunto este con un aire galante.

**-mmmm… si cachorro- **Yse le tiro encima buscando sus labios…

_**Porque soy nada sin ti…**_

**(*)(*)(*)**

Ula ula mi niñassssss!! Aquí estoy yo otra vez con mis historias con personalidad indefinidas… etc, etc… como se nota que me gusta el misterio y lo hago de una manera EXTRAÑA en toda expresión patente jeje!!

**La canción es de un grupo llamado somos tu y yo, y se titula si tu no estas!**

Bueno esta canción la tenia desde hace rato y es que no me había dado chancee… de hecho desde un comienzo era de un modo mas corto… pero salio así… y yo no soy nadie para cambiarlo!!

Si quieren mas historias así díganme que tengo Muchas por contar.. sino les gusta… lo comprenderé!!

Bueno chicas a ver que comentan que les pareció... se que no se parece nada a mis historias pero así suceden cosas en la vida!!! Le mando besos gigantes y unos abrazos inmensos!!

Tomates, repollos y cualquier otro vegetal u objetos!!

Serán bienvenidos!!

**Las kiere.. yo!**

**¡¡Amary!!**


End file.
